


Caretaker

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has his own way of taking care of Kurt and Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian dumped his shopping bags on the counter and unloaded the groceries along with cartons from his favorite Chinese place. He put the canvas bags away, rolling his eyes at the smile post-it on the cabinet door. At this point he wasn’t sure if that was Adam’s handiwork or Kurt’s.

On the other hand, the tape on the crock pot was all Kurt. He and Adam were obsessed with the damn thing, going on about the wonders of slow cooking and how convenient it was. Sebastian just tuned them out and made a point of getting take-out when it was his night to make dinner. He was actually a decent cook but it was the principle of the thing.

Sort of like Sebastian’s need to open the crock pot no matter how many times Kurt told him not to. Taping the lid down was new, but hardly a deterrent. Kurt knew that, but he was as stubborn as Sebastian. It was Adam who got stuck in the middle most of the time. Sebastian tried not to overplay his little battles with Kurt, but Adam’s rare explosions of temper were spectacular and Sebastian’s never been one to resist that kind of temptation.

Besides, it wasn’t like Adam was a perfect ball of sunshine all the time. He was less prone to moods than Kurt, but when Adam was in one it took a lot more work to get him out of it.

Even worse than their moods was their tendency to pretend everything was fine when it wasn’t. Occasionally Sebastian found it entertaining to watch Kurt and Adam dance around each other convinced that excessive amounts of happy could hide when they were sick or hurt. 

They had tried it on him when they were still new and trying to decide how three people could fit into a relationship but Sebastian put an end to that quickly. It took him a long time to trust them with his heart and he wasn’t going to let them undermine that trust, even if they thought they were doing it for his own good.

That line of thought reminded Sebastian of his other purchases. He carried the packages into the bathroom and half-filled the enormous spa tub. Kurt had an unhealthy obsession with the tub when he and Adam first moved into Sebastian’s penthouse. Eventually Kurt had convinced them of the tub’s merits and Sebastian had finally learned what all the controls were for.

Setting the calming bath gels on the edge of the tub, Sebastian stripped off his clothes and put on his silk robe. He’d felt ridiculous wearing the thing at first but Kurt and Adam both seemed to like it and frequently showed their appreciation. They had robes of their own, but Sebastian preferred them without.

Back in the kitchen Sebastian checked the time and took out plates and silverware, setting them on the counter beside the cartons of food. Kurt and Adam would be arriving any minute, exhausted and sore. Kurt would be trying to hide the fact that he’d sprained his wrist pole dancing with Elliott last weekend and Adam would be pretending that he hadn’t hurt his ankle on Monday during rehearsal for his play. 

Well, it was Thursday now and Sebastian had tolerated it long enough. It was time they stop pretending.

Sebastian took two ice packs out of the freezer and wrapped them in matching towels. With a grin he picked up a pen and drew smiles on two post-its. Just as a key rattled in the lock, he reached over and peeled the tape off the crock pot. He used the tape to stick the smiles to the ice packs. He lifted the lid off the crock pot and waited for the door to open.


	2. Drabble Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Adam chop vegetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion drabble for Caretaker

“Kurt? It’s Thursday.” Adam surveyed the vegetables on the counter before taking a baby carrot.

“I know.” Kurt dumped the celery he’d chopped into the crock pot. Adam saw that he was still favoring his left wrist. He smiled and took the knife.

“I’ll finish up. Time to leave soon.”

“Thanks,” Kurt backed Adam into one of the counter chairs with a kiss, aware that Adam had been trying to hide a limp all week.

“Done,” Adam announced when Kurt returned. He held up the tape.

“Sebastian’s going to blame me,” Kurt pointed out.

“Probably,” Adam said with an unrepentant grin.


End file.
